Five Kisses Between Juudai and Yubel We Never Saw
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Soulshipping] Five moments that are shared between two people who are one in heart, mind, and soul.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Five Kisses Between Juudai and Yubel We Never Saw  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Word Count:** 2,948  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Yubel's past life gender is male for this story.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Five moments that are shared between two people who are one in heart, mind, and soul.

* * *

Yubel rolled his eyes and smacked at Juudai's hand as the prince tugged on the slender golden circlet around Yubel's throat.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" The young knight in training muttered, shifting to the side to be a little out of Juudai's reach.

"Today?" Juudai tilted his head, his brow furrowed. "I think that was the…seventh? Seventeenth? I wasn't paying attention."

Yubel drew in a quiet breath and tried to remember that this was the prince, heir to the throne of Kuragari, and his best friend to boot. "Twenty-third, Juudai. Starting from this morning when you woke me up."

Juudai grinned, a flash of wicked mischief across his features. "Oh, yeah." He started to reach for it again and Yubel's hand flashed, smacking the young prince's hand with a sharp retort. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Juudai was good at pouting. Perhaps too good.

"I told you to leave that alone." Yubel reminded him. The circlet symbolized his loyalty to the royal family and while he couldn't blame Juudai for being attracted to it, the prince could be worse than a four year old at times when it came to something that caught his attention.

Juudai's pout hadn't eased for a moment. "I'm not a _dog_, Yubel. You don't have to treat me like one."

"You're acting like one." Yubel pointed out. There were two people in the entire kingdom that could get away with treating Juudai like this, other than Yubel himself. "Why do you keep doing that, anyway?" Just because he understood that Juudai _was_ attracted to the glittering circle didn't mean Yubel understood _why_.

Juudai shrugged, turning so that he could stretch out on the marble bench in a little more comfort. Yubel didn't take his eyes off the prince for a moment; he knew far too well how Juudai could change from relaxed to irritating in the twinkling of an eye. "I like it when you yell at me because of doing it."

The problem with dealing with Juudai was that even Yubel didn't always know when the other was being serious and when he wasn't. There were a _few_ times when it was unmistakable. This wasn't one of them.

_I'm not going to deal with this._ As much as Yubel enjoyed spending his free time with Juudai, he also had work to do. He made a bit of a show of getting up to look at the sundial a short distance away, then sighed a little too much. "It's almost time for my training session. I'll see you later, Juudai."

Yubel turned, but as quick as he was, Juudai was even quicker as he seized the young squire's hand and pulled him closer. Yubel looked back, intent on asking Juudai what he wanted, but had no chance to speak before the prince once again seized hold of the circlet and pulled him closer.

Perhaps Juudai pulled too hard. Perhaps he didn't. What Yubel knew was that one of Juudai's hands was on his shoulder, the other still wrapped around the circlet, and Juudai's lips were on his own.

Conscious thought ceased to exist, as did the passage of time. Only when a polite cough came from the entrance to the royal garden did either of them look up again. King Aodh stood there, arms folded over his chest. Yubel's mind shifted from 'Juudai is kissing me' to 'Juudai's father is watching me kiss him' in the space of a heartbeat.

"I have…a lesson!" Yubel declared, squirming away from Juudai at once, and darting for the exit. He'd not yet taken a step past before the king spoke.

"I'll want to speak to you later, Yubel." There was no anger in his voice at all. If anything, Yubel would have sworn there was regret. But he didn't have time to analyze it right now. He just bowed in quick acceptance and kept on moving.

Whatever the king said to him, though, Yubel knew in his heart, the kiss was worth it.

* * *

Yubel was…different now. Yes. Different was the right word. Juudai couldn't stop staring at her. _Her_. That word rang in his mind even when he couldn't be sure it was true. Was it half-true now?

He reached toward her, and as he'd all but expected, her hand struck down across his. "Juudai." Her eyes were different, her _face_ was different, but that look in those eyes was one he knew all too well.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." He still could and did pout with the best of them. Yet she hadn't taken her hand off his and he reached up to touch her hand with the tips of his fingers. "I was just wondering…what it felt like."

Neither of them had to ask what he meant, not with the way his gaze flickered across her chest. Yubel glanced down at her breast, then over to him. Silence stretched between them, then she tugged his hand closer and placed it on her chest.

Juudai drew in a sharp breath at the warmth beneath his skin. It wasn't like when he'd touched Yubel before the transformation. Heat coursed beneath his fingers, more so than before. _Dragon's blood._ His father had claimed that Yubel would be far too hideous to look at. Juudai didn't believe it for a moment. He couldn't get enough of looking at her.

He moved his fingers, not lifting them from the scaled skin beneath, but just wanting to feel more of her. He brought his other hand up to touch the flat side of Yubel's chest and grinned when breath hissed out from between her lips.

Juudai didn't remember when he started to love Yubel anymore. Before the transformation? After it? It didn't matter. The boy that Yubel had been and the creature that Yubel was now were all the same to him. They were Yubel. He was Yubel. _She_ was Yubel. Yubel was the one that he loved, no matter what.

_Father wasn't happy when I told him I'd never marry anyone who wasn't Yubel._ His father didn't have to be happy with it. Juudai couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone who wasn't Yubel.

He flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her wide wings wrap around him in return. He wanted to say something but all the words appeared weak and helpless in his mind. So for once in his life, he just kept his mouth shut and held onto her.

"Juudai…" She ran her fingers through his hair and he clung to her even more. He renewed his pledge to love only her no matter what with every sunrise, with words or deeds or just the thought passing through his mind. Now he lifted his head and leaned forward enough so he could press their lips together once again.

"Only you, Yubel," he promised, not caring that her fangs could cut into his lips. What was a little blood compared to what she'd suffered for him? "Only you, forever."

Her arms tightened around him, as did her wings. "I love you, too, Juudai. Just you, forever." Whatever the world might inflict on them, Juudai knew they could take it, together. Not even death could tear them apart. He kissed her again, hungry for more of her, hungry for all of her.

Forever.

* * *

Chubby fingers clenched around the card; not too tightly, he had to remind himself, he didn't want to tear it. He'd done that once before, and he couldn't shake the feeling of having heard something scream as the card tore.

_Won't do it again._ Juudai stared at the lovely creature he held in his hands now. _Yubel_, that was her name.

He sat cross-legged on his bed, ignoring the way his parents lurked in his doorway in favor of staring at her. Well, he mostly ignored them. He peeked up once, brown eyes shining, and smiled at them. "Thank you, dad." For six years old, he had a few manners, and he wasn't going to do anything that might get them to take away this new treasure.

"Take good care of her, son," Yuuki Shinobu told him. Juudai's nod was a bit of an absent motion as he returned his gaze to the card. His parents exchanged looks, then stepped out of the doorway, going to their own room.

Juudai barely noticed. All that he had on his mind now was Yubel. Her face whispered in the back of his mind, a place he'd barely acknowledged except in dreams. He'd dreamed about her, hadn't he?

"I've missed you." He didn't know why he said it. But the words were true anyway. She was a part of him that he'd never known he'd missed until she was there with him.

He pressed the card to his cheek and breathed out a happy sigh. Yes, he'd dreamed about her. They flickered through his mind, vague images of a faraway land with a castle and seashore, he was a prince, and she was his guardian…

"Juudai…Juudai…" Her voice was weak and fading, but he heard it nevertheless. His eyes lit up as he held onto the card.

"It's you, isn't it?" Perhaps he should've been startled. But in the deepest parts of his soul, the little boy knew this was right. "Yubel!"

He couldn't see her, but he _knew_ she was looking at him from the depths of the card. She was there and it didn't _matter_ that Saito or Nakamura kept on telling him that Duel Monster cards couldn't talk. He knew better!

"Juudai!" His mother's voice came from the other side of the door and he jerked his head up, holding the card closer. "Time to get ready for bed, son. It's getting late."

"Go ahead, Juudai. I'll be here." Juudai wasn't even sure if he heard it this time; Yubel's voice was very faint. But he carefully set the card next to his bed and obediently went out to get his bath and change.

Once she had tucked him under his covers, his mother reached for Yubel's card. "I'll put this with your others. You don't want to lose it, right?"

Juudai's hand reached out and snagged the card from her with amazing speed for someone of his age. "I'm going to keep her with me!" He pulled the card close, holding it with all of his strength. Yuuki Masami's brow furrowed before she smiled.

"You do that." After all, he was just a child. Children grew attached to the strangest things. "Good night, Juudai." Her lips curved a bit more. "Good night, Yubel."

As the door closed, leaving them in darkness, Juudai tilted his head and looked at the card. Seeing it wasn't a problem for him, and he thought nothing strange of it. He brushed his lips against the cardboard.

"Good night, Yubel."

"Good night, Juudai."

* * *

Juudai didn't want to do this. His heart twisted and scrunched within him, every part of his soul telling him this was a mistake, that there was another way.

_There isn't. I can't do anything with her here._ Nakamura was still in the hospital and there was no guarantee that he'd get out of it any time soon. Maybe not at all.

"Juudai?" Yubel's fingers were spiritual, but still warm as they closed on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Her grip wasn't tight, but he could hear the concern in her voice. "Has someone hurt you?"

He jumped without thinking, turning to face her. "No! Nothing's happened!" He didn't want her trying to protect him again. His heart raced as he tried to think of some way to do this without her finding out what he had in mind. "I was just thinking about the contest. They're going to send up my cards in a few days."

"Oh." Yubel's three eyes narrowed and he tried not to flinch or look guilty. This was worse than when he'd gotten into his mom's makeup to draw that picture of Yubel. "Are you going to watch it?"

"Yeah." Juudai turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We're going down to see it in person." Maybe this would help. He wasn't going to be lying. He didn't think he could ever lie to Yubel. "We're all going. You too."

Yubel made a noise that he guessed was one of assent, and he peeked back at her. "Is something wrong? Don't you want to go?"

"Why did you make them, Juudai?" Was she upset still? She hadn't said much when he'd drawn his new cards and he wondered why. "Aren't I good enough for you?"

His own eyes widened now and he wished that he could hold her just for a moment. "Of course you are! I didn't make them to _replace_ you!" He couldn't have said why he did make them, only that from the moment he'd heard of the contest, it was something he'd had to do.

She was just a spirit, but he could still feel a hint of her hands as they went through his hair and she smiled, that smile that always warmed his heart. "You'd better not have. I don't like to share you."

He leaned toward her for a moment, his heart pounding. He couldn't tell her. Couldn't give her any clues. He wouldn't be able to do it if he did, and he _had_ to. The dark powers of space were all that could help her now.

Juudai tilted his head back to see her with more clarity and didn't resist as Yubel pulled her arms around him. Her lips were quite close to his and he wondered what her breath would taste like a moment before he brushed their lips together. He couldn't have said why, only that it was as right for him, for them, as making the Neo-Spacians was.

He couldn't cling to her and he couldn't even feel her lips, but that didn't make the pain in his heart any less. His eyes ached with tears he didn't want to let fall. He was a _boy_, boys didn't cry!

He wondered if Yubel could half-cry, since she was kind of half-boy.

He settled down on his bed, Yubel with her arms around him still, and tried to rest. It wasn't easy, not knowing that this would be the last night he would spend in her arms for a long, long time. But she would come back, he reassured himself. She wouldn't be gone forever.

It didn't make him feel any better.

_I'm sorry, Yubel. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

Juudai ran his fingers through Yubel's hair, marveling as he always had over how smooth it was, no matter what it looked like.

"You never have to brush this, do you?" It wasn't a question; he knew quite well that she didn't. No matter what she did, it stayed in perfect condition.

"Should I?" She arched one eyebrow at him and he grinned, digging into his bag. There had to be one in there somewhere. Ah, there it was!

"You shouldn't. But I will." He waved the hairbrush he'd found in triumph. "I haven't brushed you hair for you in …seven thousand years? I think?" It was hard to pin down just how long ago their first life together had been.

Yubel stared at him for a moment, then smiled, bending so that he could have better access to her hair. Moving her wings so he could get there was harder, but after a few minutes of wriggling this way and that, they both managed.

Juudai worked the brush through her hair, peopling it with imaginary tangles, just for the pleasure of getting rid of them. He wasn't that surprised to hear a soft hum fluttering within Yubel's throat either. He kept on brushing, working each side equally, and sensing her pleasure as easily as he would have his own.

"There." He decided that was enough and put the brush down. "What do you think?" He hadn't done more than run the brush a few times. Yubel chuckled for a moment.

"I think you enjoyed yourself too much with that." He wasn't going to argue with her on that. Yubel always won their arguments anyway.

She pulled him around into her arms and he leaned his head against her chest. After all this time, he was used to the swell and the flat of it. She wrapped arms and wings around him and both of them breathed out in perfect unison.

"We'll move on again in the morning." Traveling the world suited him right down to the ground. He might not know where he would sleep, but that was part of the fun of living anyway. The next day brought new adventures, new friends, and new goals. More than that, it brought more time with Yubel, and Juudai didn't think he could ever get enough of that. He'd lost too much already.

He turned his head and realized as he did that he was right by her lips. _Well, since they're there._ He darted forward and nipped at them, ignoring her fangs as he always did. Her lips were hot with passion and fire, even as she kissed him back. He pressed her back against the tree and grinned down at her.

"But I was wondering, do you happen to have any plans for tonight?" From the corner of one eye, he saw Daitoukuji-sensei's soul ball emerge from Pharaoh, then get swallowed right back up. Just as well. He didn't think his old teacher was the type to spy on them.

Yubel moved closer to him, all three eyes warm with delight. "Yes, we do, my Juudai. Yes, we do."

**The End**


End file.
